


One Little Bite Won't Hurt

by orphan_account



Category: Shadow Hearts
Genre: Community: areyougame, Demons, M/M, Possession, Rimming, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith finds Yuri in his tower.  Nox decides to come out and play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Bite Won't Hurt

Written for the areyougame com. on InsaneJournal. Takes place during the first game, in the beginning of part II.

\-----

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that I hadn't been asleep for very long. Scarcely half a century.

The second was that it had been some outside force that had awoken me, a force so sizzlingly potent I could feel my veins resounding with it.

I heaved myself out of my coffin, emerging into the dank, stale air of the castle crypt. My family's coffins were as silent as the grave (pardon the pun), sitting in two demure rows. I may have been the only one to feel the surge of power, but it was rather unlikely. Much more probable that the rest of them were just too lazy to do anything about it.

"No need to get excited," I muttered, stepping down from the dais and making my way between the coffins. "I'll take care of it."

It was wonderful to breathe fresh air again. Of course, I didn't have to breathe, but that didn't mean I didn't like to. Every now and again.

The castle looked more or less the way I'd left it. Perhaps a little bleaker, a little dustier, but that could soon be put to right. I caught a glimpse of myself in the little tarnished mirror in the sitting room. I flashed a smile. Yes, still quite dashing. Good to know some things didn't change.

There was no need to expend much energy to find the the source of the power. Whatever it was had settled at the top of a tower, which was a pain in and of itself. Such a long walk, with a good number of enchantments sealing the door.

Ah, well. It wasn't as if I had anything else to do. And it would be rather nice to stretch my legs.

There were torches lit in the tower, leading the way along the endlessly spiraling staircase, but I didn't need them. I wondered, idly, if there was someone who kept them lit, or if it was simply the magic of the castle, a magic none of its masters fully understood.

The demonic power in the tower was spreading in pulses. I shivered every time one touched me, tingling its way over my skin.

I slept with the sword I had been buried with--we all did. It was more decorative than anything else, but I still let my hand close around the hilt, feeling the gilt, jewel-encrusted metal. It was colder than I was, but not by much.

It took about ten minutes to unravel all the wards keeping the tower door closed. I had no idea why they were there, but then again, I had never asked. Most of what vampires do is ruled by instinct and tradition rather than common sense. My family was no exception.

On most days, these sort of enchantments would barely make me break a sweat, but the power seeping out from under the door was tickling at my skin, attempting to bring me into its embrace. To a human, it would have felt horrible, dark and slimy--slugs sliding through their veins. But I was a demon myself, after a fashion. It wasn't an unpleasant distraction.

It would be difficult to describe to someone who'd never experienced other-worldy energy....Imagine attempting to do sums while your lover ran their fingernails down the length of your spine, breathed hot on your neck. That sort of distracting.

The tower door swung inward with a satisfying creak and the energy inside curled around my body like a lustful snake, beckoning me in. If it was just a bit thicker it would have become visible, tangible.

There was a shape hunched just inside, lying on the dirty floor, folded in on itself for warmth. Whatever it was lay in a puddle of moonlight, wings hanging raggedly at its side.

I didn't try to speak to it, just took a step forward. With any luck it would sense that I was the master of this place, the demon in charge.

It raised its head and I had the fleeting impression of two glowing red eyes and a peculiarly shaped head, before the thing started to give off a strange, ethereal sort of light.

I cursed, shielding my eyes and bearing my fangs out of reflex. The light was gone as quickly as it had appeared, however, and I was left staring at something I had never expected in the least.

It was a man. Naked, shivering, and smelling extraordinarily like a demon, but unmistakably a man. Vampires can sense humans the same way most predators can sense their prey.

He collapsed back to the stone floor, panting, body shaking with cold and exhaustion. I started forward, unsure of exactly what I wanted to do. Help him, comfort him? Kill him?

I knew what my instincts were telling me to do, but I'd long ago learned the quell them.

"Who are you?" I asked. "How did you come to be here?"

I began in my native French, trying five other languages before realizing he wasn't responding to my words in the least. He'd fallen asleep.

I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, before giving into temptation and falling to my knees. Just touching him wouldn't do any harm, would it?

He was very beautiful, young and slender, body well-formed and muscular. He had many marks--knife scars and bullet wounds and slick, shiny burns. His skin was shockingly warm beneath my fingertips.

I brushed his hair back away from his face. It was tangled and matted. I traced my fingers over his features,--the delicate nose, the parted lips, the eyes that spoke of a strange mix of ancestries.

His skin smelled like sweat and someone else's blood, tinged with the heady mixture of human and demon. I had no idea what he was, but he was one of the most tempting things I'd encountered in centuries.

I studied him for a moment more before making up my mind and hefting him up into my arms. He was bigger than me, but I was strong, strong enough to carry a man twice his size. "Everything's fine now, lovely," I told him as I made my way down from the tower. "Whatever in the seven hells you are."

Now that he'd reverted back to his human form, much of the demonic power had been muted. I could still feel it humming through his veins, brushing my skin like warm fur, but it wasn't enough to cause any major disturbances.

I lay him down in the bed I used whenever I was awake, whenever it was my turn to play master to the castle and the village that lay beyond. He wasn't particularly clean, but linens could be washed. I hadn't touched the flesh of another in over half a century, hadn't felt the warmth of a human body against my own. And he smelled so good.

I traced my fingers over his chest, feeling the play of muscles, the line of his ribs. He squirmed a bit when I touched his lower stomach, but he didn't wake up.

Burying my face into the curve of his neck, I breathed in deeply, smelling the hot warmth flowing just beneath the surface. I licked his skin, tasting sweat and blood and the underlying flavpr of a human.

"You are beautiful, whoever you are," I muttered into his throat, kissing him lightly. "It's very fortunate I was the one who awoke to find you. Not all of my family can subdue their...appetites quite as well as I can."

Despite my words, my resolve was being tested. I wanted to bite down, wanted to taste the warmth of the blood flowing over my tongue, down my throat. I hadn't tasted it in so long. I moved down his chest, tracing his collarbones with my tongue, before sucking a dark pink nipple into my mouth.

That made him jerk, eyes rolling behind his eyelids. He still didn't wake up, however, which made me think there was something unnatural about this sleep. His body must have been recuperating.

Well, that suited me fine.

I laved my tongue across one nipple, then the other, loving the way he squirmed against the bed. I moved down to his abdomen, tracing the lines of his muscles, sucking the delicate spots, making him shudder.

He was almost fully aroused, cock flushed dark and hard. It was thick and absolutely delicious looking.

I blamed it on the fact I'd been asleep for fifty years, but my body was responding to this beautiful, demonic man almost alarmingly. I kissed the curve of his hip, the dip beside his groin, watching his cock jerk. I took the head into my mouth, sucking, loving the way it made him writhe. I moved lower, sucking the tender skin on his inner thigh, feeling the blood pump through the vein.

Just one little bite wouldn't hurt, would it?

My teeth sunk into the sensitive skin of his thigh, feeling the hot blood sliding down my throat, swallowing greedily. I was so intent upon my feeding, I didn't notice the man's body had gone rigid beneath my hands.

A fast, hard kick landed in the center of my chest, tossed me backward off the bed. I hit the wall with enough force to leave a human stunned. I was on my feet again in an instant.

The man was a man no longer. He was a demon again. Its skin was a deep, inky black, hair turned a silver that shimmered in the candlelight. Its eyes burned with fiendish intelligence.

It sat crouched on the bed, leering at me, a hand wrapped around its still-erect cock, much thicker and longer than it had been before.

"Such bad manners, vampire," it rasped. "You should know better."

"What are you?" I asked. "I am the master of this place."

"Master." It spat the word out. "I am Nox, and while my host sleeps the sleep of the utterly exhausted, this body is mine." It began to stroke its cock, long, lazy passes of its hand. "So what do you think, vampire?"

"I've never seen anything like you."

The creature Nox slid down off the bed. It moved fluidly, like it had muscles in places other creatures didn't. That thought alone was enough to send a pulse of arousal jolting through me.

It was fast--I barely had a chance to move before it had spun me around, pressed me up against the wall. It ground its cock against my ass.

"How about it?"

Before I knew it, I was on my hands and knees, moaning into the bedspread as the demon's tongue thrust inside me, sloppy and wet. The noises it made were obscene and constant, and they made my cock ache.

My clothes lay shredded on the floor. Nox's claws were as sharp as they looked.

Its first thrust was gloriously agonizing. I cried out, wrapping my arms around the post at the foot of the bed, holding myself upright as the demon slammed into me. Its body was a solid weight against my back, hips moving tirelessly. It's breath was warm against my neck.

"I love vampires," Nox muttered after a moment, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me backward until I was straddling its lap, cock pushing so deep inside me spots flashed in front of my eyes. I moaned as its arms wrapped around my chest, claws raking slowly back and forth. "You're so much more durable than humans."

I made a breathless sound that started out as a laugh but became a gasp as the monster's cock touched the place inside me that sent sparks shuddering through my belly.

"That's...that's good..." I had to admit, this was probably the best ending I could have imagined for this little adventure.

I couldn't move very well on my own--Nox had me tight against it, grinding its cock into me. But I did manage to get my hand down to stroke my own length, slick and dripping from arousal.

Nox batted my hand away. "Don't even think about it. A little slut like you could come just like this." It gave a particularly vicious twist of its hips, making me moan. It was completely right--I could feel the climax building deep in my belly.

The monster bit down on my neck, a crude imitation of the true act, but all the same it gave me the little push I needed. I cried out, unable to hold still as I came, writhing on the demon's cock. Seed splashed hot against my stomach, thick and milky white. My whole body shook, Nox's cock slamming against the spot inside me that made the climax go on and on.

I scarcely noticed when it pushed me down, flat against the bed. My body was still singing with the force of my orgasm, arms and legs boneless and relaxed. Beneath me, my softening cock oozed come into the rumpled sheets.

The demon's clawed fingers snarled in my hair. "Not done yet," it growled breathlessly, thrusting into me, moaning in unabashed pleasure at the slack resistance in my exhausted frame.

I shook on every stroke, its cock sending splinters of pleasure through me, tongue licking slow, wet lines up my back. Nox went rigid when it came, hips grinding against my backside, breathing ragged and vicious, before going limp.

"Good vampire," it murmured, as if it was praising a dog.

There was a tingling of hot air and crackling of energy, and suddenly the body pressed to mine was just human--smaller, sleeping, but every bit as beautiful.


End file.
